


A new family (Homestuck Families x Reader)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: My Homestuck AUs' Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, AU humans, Ancestors, Ancestors (Homestuck), Baby, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Help, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Multi, Poverty, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Series, XReader, humanstuck AU, reader - Freeform, xReaderInsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: (TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED!)_The sky was gray and the snow was beginning to fall rapidly, accumulating in a thick layer on the ground.Then you felt like someone was pulling you slightly from your sleeve...-Fanfic published in deviantart (http://fav.me/dca5igz), and currently underway :)-This belongs to humanstuck au (trolls are humans)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro of a series, which is based on two pinterest pins (https://www.pinterest.es/pin/423690277417827033/ and https://www.pinterest.es/pin/816770082394658009/), which do not belong to me. If anyone knows where these publications are from, please write it in the comments, I was trying to find it but I did not get it /:  
> Enjoy the fanfic! :3

It happened on a cold winter Saturday, you remember it well.  
You had gone downtown to go shopping, you needed food and some materials for a project. Well, by then you had already obtained your things and it was time to go back home.  
You sighed as you grabbed your purchases observing the landscape. The sky was gray and the snow was beginning to fall rapidly, accumulating in a thick layer on the ground.  
And then you felt like someone was pulling slightly on your sleeve...


	2. A new family (Vantas x fem reader route) Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each part will have approximately from 3 to 5 chapters, and I will be updating it according to my inspiration.  
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

"Excuse me miss... do you have any food?"  
You lower your head and then you see him. Oh god, he's a child. He is only a little child. His face is pale, flushed slightly by the cold. He has wavy brown hair that falls in small curls across his forehead. His small body trembles beneath the only gray jacket he is wearing. In his arms he has a small bundle wrapped in blankets, wait... is that a baby?!  
"What...?" Your voice is stuck in your throat in amazement.  
"I'm sorry, I need food for my brother," he says, and the look in his eyes causes your heart to fall apart. The baby in his arms begins to cry and he press him closer to his chest, as if he wanted to warm him under that dirty gray blanket in which he is wrapped.  
"Please... just..." but the sentence does not end, his eyes open wide and he faints, his small body falls with a thud in the snow, causing the baby's crying to increase.  
"Oh my god" you quickly pick up the baby from the floor, cradling him with one arm, while you check the other child.  
Pulse. You sigh in relief as you pick up the unconscious child and pick him up with your free arm. What can you do now? Should you take them to the police? You do not even know if they have a family...  
You sigh... no, too far away, and the older does not seem to be able to go anywhere at this moment. What if you take them to your house? It was not very big, but at least you could take care of them calmly... yes; that was a good idea.  
Carefully you walk your way back home, very aware of the two lives that you now carry.  
                                          **\--Timeskip--**  
Once you get home, you quickly leave your things on the couch. Your look soon is directed at the old child. Carefully you take off his jacket and you lay him on your bed. You rub his forehead with your naked wrist and, as you suspected, he has a fever. You go to the bathroom and get a small wet towel that you place on his forehead, he smiles lightly with relief in his unconsciousness.  
Then you focus your attention on the baby, who has stopped crying but he is still whining quietly in your arms.  
"Oh my love, what happened to you?" You cuddle the small child, one of his little pale hands grabs your thumb.  
You smile.  
"Let's going to find you something to eat," you say gently, taking the baby with you to the kitchen.  
You look in the drawers until you find what you are looking for: milk powder. You thank God for your time working as a nanny while you heat some milk and put it in a feeding bottle.  
Making sure it's not too hot for him, you give the feeding bottle to the little baby. He starts to drink almost immediately, which forces you to slow him down a bit, afraid that he might choke. Once he has finished drinking he belches and lies down in your warm arms, satisfied. You smile and carefully cuddle him until he begins to doze and you place him in the small old crib that you keep in the guest room.  
You sigh softly and decide to go back with the other.  
                                        **\--Timeskip--**  
The little boy moves in his dream, his eyes open lazily and he rubs one of them with his bare hands.  
"Oh, you're awake" you say kindly looking at the small and confused child.  
You can see the doubt in his eyes when he raises his head to look at you.  
"Do you remember something sweetheart" you question gently rubbing his back.  
"My name is Kankri" he murmurs "and... and I..."  
His eyes open wide suddenly and he begins to move frantically.  
"Where is Karkat!?" he says, the extreme concern is reflected in his little brown eyes.  
Carefully you place your hand on his shoulder.  
"Your brother? He's fine, I brought you two here when you fainted in the snow" you say calmly. His back relaxes and he sighs in relief.  
You give him a kind smile. "I can find you something to eat and then I'll take you with him, what do you think?"  
He looks at you and then gives you a slight nod but, before he can add anything, his stomach does it for him. You laugh softly as he blushes a strong red and  quickly stutters an apology.  
"You do not have to apologize for being hungry. Come here sweetie, we'll get something for you."  
Carefully you help him get out of your bed and walk witn him to the kitchen. There you sit him on chair and you start to prepare something to eat. Soup seems a good option, not too heavy for his apparently weak body and warm enough to help him warm up.  
Thinking this you start with the task of cooking and twenty minutes later a plate of chicken soup is placed on the table in front of him.  
"It's hot, so be careful not to burn yourself". He obediently agrees and begins to eat the soup, at first slowly but as the hot liquid disappears from the dish his speed increases. Soon the plate is empty, and you give him a kind smile as you pick it up to put it in the sink.  
"Miss..." he says in a shy voice.  
"Miss no, (y/n) honey."  
He nods and walks behind you "thank you (y/n)" he whispers he hugs the back of your legs. You feel how your heart warms up and you crouch to return the hug to the little child.  
"Come, let's see your brother" you say as you offer your hand. Carefully he takes it and you guide him down the hall until you reach the guest room.  
The room is silent, the lights off so as not to wake the baby.  
The little boy clings to the bars of the cradle observing the peaceful sleep of his young brother, and how his little chest rises and falls in a calm breathing. Carefully you pick him up, crouching to the level of his brother while holding him in your arms. The older child holds his little brother's hand and buries his head in your shoulder. Soon you feel his breathing calm in deep sleep and you smile with tenderness.  
It seems you have two more children to take care of.


	3. A new family (Vantas x fem reader route) Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat THE ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.  
> Thanks to all who follow and support this series :) I am very happy that my writings are liked by so many.

"K-ka..."  
"Come on, you can do it Karkat!"  
"Ka... Kakat!"  
You loudly applauded the little baby in front of you, he laughed softly and imitated you, applauding with his little hands.  
"Did he just talk?" Kankri's small body appeared at the end of the corridor, he was wearing a bright red sweater with gray pants and in his hands was a large bound book.  
"I'm sorry for my sudden introduction" he quickly corrected himself, approaching where you were sitting with the little baby. "It was not my intention to trigger you, but is it true what I just heard? Did he talk? "  
You smiled at the little boy, "yes Kankri, he said his name".  
Kankri's eyes lit up and he quickly sat between you and his little brother.  
"Ka-Kanny!" Karkat applauded when he saw his older brother.  
You laughed softly, ruffling his hair, "No, Karkat, but you almost have it."  
It had been almost 3 months since you found the two brothers and brought them to your house. You quickly forged a great relationship with them since they seemed to consider you almost like their mother. And you love them and you raised them as your own children, although you had never stopped looking for their father (who you learned was called Singless), but without much success.  
You smiled with tenderness when you saw the two children playing together. Their personalities had always been very different; Karkat always seemed to be a little grumpy and distrustful (except for very special people, like Kankri or you), while Kankri was shy and extremely respectful, always willing to lecture anyone. It was strange how, despite their great differences, the two brothers could have such a strong relationship.  
"Hey!" you said, drawing the attention of the two little ones. "How about I go for some cookies and milk and we have a snack?" Two cries of agreement and five minutes later you 3 were at the kitchen table, enjoying some warm milk and your special homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
Suddenly the phone rang and you got up to pick it up, leaving your part of the cookies on the table.  
"Hello?" You said picking up the phone.  
"(Y/n)? Is that you?" your friend's familiar voice came from the other side of the line.  
"(F/n)! How long! Did something has happened? Everything is alright?".  
"Oh yes, everything is fine" (she/he) started "hey..., do you remember the person you asked me about a time ago? Uhh... Singless Vantas? "  
You agreed, (f/n) was a cop and you had mentioned the name to (him/her) on some occasions, just in case you could find out something that would help you locate the father of Kankri and Karkat.  
"Yes, I remember it," you said as you watched the two children, who still sitting at the table, too distracted with the cookies to notice the conversation.  
"Well, I think I found him."  
Your eyes opened and you pressed the phone closer to your ear.  
"Wait. For real?! How?!".  
There was a pause on the other side of the telephone line.  
"That's not the problem (y/n). The important thing is that... he is not, well... in freedom ".  
"Wait, what?" you said, your voice slightly louder "Why?"  
You could hear papers moving in the background before hearing (her/his) voice again  
"Illegal demonstrations" (she/he) said "all with very good intentions, but doing it in populated areas goes against the law".  
"And now? Where is him?".  
"Arrested. His detention still has a week to complete, but he could leave if someone paid the bail money."  
You bit your lip uneasily. (F/n) seemed to guess your thoughts.  
"Oh no (y/n), listen to me, you're not going to pay the bail of someone you do not even know! What if he is a criminal? I can find out his sentence, but I can not guess what he'll do once he's out. "  
You sighed.  
"And besides, who tells you he is a good person?! To begin with, who the hell leaves their children alone to go to a demonstration!? "  
"I know, but... what if he had a good reason?" you murmured. You could hear (f/n)´s sigh on the other side.  
"Okay just... make sure he's trustworthy... is it okay? I do not want you to get in trouble" the soft voice of (f/n) was heard on the phone.  
You smiled  
"I will" you made a little pause "and thank you very much for everything (f/n)".  
You heard the characteristic laughter of (f/n) before (she/he) said goodbye and hung up the phone. Carefully you turned off yours as well and you headed back with the two children, but you still thinking about what (f/n) had told you.  
...  
You had to make some calls.


	4. A new family (Vantas x fem reader route) Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if this is crap or someone really likes it (sorry for the bad chapter :( ). I want to thank especially CrazyEpicOkamisan for his support and for being the first comment in this series :)  
> (NOTE: these are the notes published in deviantart)

"Then..." the man dressed in the gray uniform raised his head for a moment and look at you "you are telling me that you are his..."  
You rolled your eyes and sighed for the eighth time in the last 5 minutes that you had been in this conversation.  
"I'm taking care of his children."  
The officer's gaze went to the two children who were with you; Kankri was dressed in a big bright red sweater and he was holding you by the hand, while Karkat was in your arms, wearing a small light gray bodysuit. The man raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I do not think that counts as a family relationship...", you directed him your special angry "fire eyes" look, which made him shut up immediately.  
He stuttered a couple of times before finally writing something on his papers and passing you a small permission written in blue.  
"C-Cell 34b" he stuttered quickly. You took Kankri by the hand and you walk down the hall.  
"(Y/n)..." Kankri talked looking towards the empty cells lined up on both sides of the long corridor "Daddy is here?"  
Immediately you stopped and you crouched to the height of the small child. Carefully you took one of his little hands and you held it between yours.  
"Daddy... he has had some problems" you explained softly. "Daddy has fought for what he thinks is right... But there are people who do not like what he wants, so they have decided that he has to spend some time here".  
Kankri nodded at your words, and you smiled fondly stroking his hair. Then you got up and walked with the two children to the end of the hall, where you gave a guard the paper and you indicated him the cell number. He looked at the two children, but indicated you a room to the left.  
You entered there; at the door there was a "meeting room" sign and there were several children's toys and tables with magazines  and chairs to sit distributed throughout the room.  
You let Kankri go and carefully left Karkat on the floor, letting him start playing with a crab-shaped stuffed toy that was nearby. You smiled while the little boy babbled trying to say the word "crab", although to be honest, it sounded more like "ca".  
Suddenly the door opened and an different officer came in followed by a young man. God, it was just like Karkat and Kankri! The same dark, wavy hair, with those beautiful brown eyes. However something was wrong, he looked tired, he had old dark circles under his eyes and his expression was... bad. You could even say that it looked like he had recently cried.  
"Daddy!" Kankri immediately shouted when he saw him and jumped into the arms of the stranger, who seemed to wake up from his reverie when he saw the little boy. Immediately they both huged and you smiled watching the emotional reunion.  
You carefully carried Karkat while you gave a small geste to the guard, who nodded and left the room closing the door.  
As soon as he noticed your presence the man left his son and you could see that he had tears in his eyes. His back tensed slightly, as if he expected something bad from you, but a smile covered his face as soon as he saw the little baby in your arms.  
"Dada!" Karkat started kicking and trying to get closer to his father. Carefully you came closer to the man, yielding to Karkat's wishes by leaving him in his arms. He smiled at the little boy, who snuggled closer to his father's warmth.  
You also smiled with gentleness at the man, who looked up from his son, looking at you with astonishment and, shortly after, returning you the smile.  
However, you did not have much time to talk since immediately you were both dragged by Kankri, who was so excited that he could not stop. He started talking about you to your father and how much you had helped them, which Karkat occasionally joined with his little babbles of your name interspersed with one or two "moms", which made a warm feeling of pride stir in your chest.  
After a while of talks and games the two began to get tired, first Karkat and then Kankri, both ended up asleep, leaning on you and on Singless.  
Gently caressing the small curls of Karkat's hair you began slowly to talk with the man, telling him the facts that led you to find the two little ones. You watchedas he slowly listened to the story, and then himself began to tell you haltingly his part of the story.

His eyes acquired a glow when he talked about the reasons why he joined the demonstrations, but they got wet when he talked about Kankri and Karkat; he knew that it was dangerous to leave them alone, but he also knew that it was even more dangerous to take them with him. He just did not want them to get hurt...

You see, the family was not exactly in the best economic conditions, so to speak... they had no house since they stopped being able to pay the rent and had lived in a refuge, but he still had no one to leave with them. Things were not great there, and he did not know what had happened with the childs after he was arrested...

At the end of he talk you end up carefully stroking his back while he buried his head on your shoulder, small tears slowly wetting the shoulder of your shirtwhile, the thanks do not stop coming out of his mouth hasty and confused, mixing with the soft crying. This really reminded you too much of the first night with Kankri and Karkat.  
Oh god, this really was going to be complicated, but something inside you (deep inside) also told you that this it was going to be something wonderful.


	5. A new family (Vantas x fem reader route) Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Finally the hiatus is over, and as a thank you for your support and patience here you have the epilogue of this route. I will continue writing a route for all the families that I can, so if you have any suggestions you can put it in the comments (I will try to continue with what you prefer, although sometimes it is a little difficult to write about a particular one). I was thinking of  
> keeping on in order according to blood, so, the Megido would be the next one.  
> As always this is dedicated to all the people who show his support towards this writings, of which special thanks to: torihale, photo-billy, magicskin, Mimi2617, Claire-love-art, CrazyEpicOkamisan and tootsysodareyes, for placing this story in their favorites :)  
> See you soon.  
> (NOTE: these are the notes published in deviantart)

"Mommy" a small hand covered by a crabs print pajama pulled softly your pants "Mommy I want popcorn."  
You smiled tenderly at the little boy, gently stroking his unruly black hair, "in a moment, sweetie."  
Opening the door of the old microwave, you took out the freshly made popcorn before putting them in a small bowl and carefully holding the little boy by the hand. The two of you headed down the hall to the living room; it had not been long since Karkat had started walking on his own, and he still needed some help to maintain balance, but he still was making great progress pretty quickly.  
Returning to the present, you and Karkat sat on the big sofa of the living room, the popcorn and various sweets and snacks (among which of course was (your favorite sweet) ) were placed in different bowls on the table, and the television was on with a romantic comedy.  
A noise was heard from the other side of the corridor and two more figures quickly appeared in the small room; Singless was carrying a small plate with (your favorite chocolate) and Kankri, who was wearing his classic bright red sweater.  
You laughed softly when Kankri quickly ran next to you, while Singless gently left the new plate on the table. Then he turned and placed a small kiss on your lips, permeating you with the taste of (your favorite chocolate). It had not been long after the arrival of the elderly Vantas at your house, when he had discovered your great passion for chocolates and, what can you say? It seemed like now you were not the only addict in the house.  
"You really like those, don´t you?" you smiled at the man dressed in gray.  
The smile spread into his face as he leaned toward you, moving closer and closer to your face, to the point where you could practically smell the sweet scent your favorite chocolate.  
"Of course yes: they are almost as sweet as you," he said, and a second kiss (this time longer and more passionate than the last one) ended on your lips. A smile filled your face and you continued the invitation, leaning more towards him, and only taking off a few seconds later by the insistent thought of the two little children still sitting next to you.  
You turned your head, only to see that both Kankri and Karkat were too busy with the bowl of popcorn to notice the situation. Carefully you picked up Karkat, sitting him on your knees to make way for Singless, who took the place of Karkat right next to you.  
You reached the remote control while with the other hand you passed the bowl of popcorn to Kankri, the television screen lit up when the golden letters of the title appeared on the recorded background of a summer night. With one hand you began to gently caress Karkat's black curls, the way you knew he liked the most, while your attention slowly focused on the screen.  
                                           **\--Timeskip--**  
You yawned softly as you stretched in your comfortable position, the credits of the movie slipping through the dark screen of the television. Slowly you turned around only to meet the lovely vision of Karkat and Kankri; the poor... it was not long ago that the two little ones closed their eyes in fatigue and began to sleep like little angels.  
Carefully you grabbed the closest blanket (a beautiful (f/c) quilt embroidered by you) and carefully covered the older of the two children with it. You yawned as you held Karkat protectively against your chest, and you snuggled into the comfortable sofa, too sleepy to go to your bed.  
You closed your eyes and then you could feel how two warm and strong hands slowly carried Karkat and took him away, before returning and slippingbehind your back and below your knees. Then you were lifted into the air and taken to a room.  
You felt how slowly you were lowered and covered with the soft fabrics that you recognized as the blankets of your bed and as a slight breathing tickled your neck. Then, before your dream became totally heavy, a couple of soft lips descended to kiss your forehead gently, and you heard a loving, familiar voice speaking.  
"Sleep well, my angel."  
...  
Well, this was your family, your new family, the best family you could wish for.


	6. A new family (Megido x fem reader route) Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember the two comics on which this series was based (https://www.pinterest.es/pin/423690277417827033/ and https://www.pinterest.es/pin/816770082394658009/) ? Well, I'm still looking for its origins, so now that there are more people reading this I hope that someone can help me to recognize the place where they were originally published ;)  
> As always thanks for reading :)

"お金をくれませんか？"  
Your brow furrows when your ears pick up the strange language, then you look down.  
Wait... is that... a child? She is small, too small, her long black hair is combed in a kind of Asian cut and her big burgundy eyes (also with foreign features) stand out in her face of pale skin. Holy God, she barely has clothes! A short dress with short sleeves and little else, although she also seems to have a kind of bundle wrapped in what looks like an old jacket, which she holds protectively against her chest.  
Suddenly that bulge moves, and you get to see something else... oh god, it's a baby! She is small and helpless baby, too small to do anything but eat or cry.  
The older girl realizes that you've seen it and quickly turns to push it away as much as she can from you. She frowns in clear distrust as she holds the baby protectively, in a way you would not expect to see in a child of her age.  
You take a tentative step toward her, and clearly it's not a good idea, because now the girl frowns more deeply and seems ready to start running at any moment.  
"Wait! I do not..."  
But you do not have time to finish the sentence, because suddenly her legs tremble and her expression becomes one of dizziness, her whole body becomes rigid and the next second the girl lies collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
Your eyes open with terror and quickly you are at her side, crouched in the cold snow, holding one of her wrists gently, and with relief you confirm that she has a pulse. Then your eyes quickly turn to the baby, who has started crying loudly as a reaction to the cold of the snow of the ground, and pick her up with your right hand.  
Carefully you support her against your chest (exactly like the other girl did before) hoping it can help warm her up. You support the older girl against you, so that she ends up in a semi-sitting position, and with the hand you now have free, you untie your (f/c) scarf. You decide to use it as a sort of second improvised blanket for the baby, who seems pleased by the extra heat of this and curls up more comfortably, accidentally brushing her soft black hair against your chest.  
However, there is no time to think, because the snow begins to fall faster and your maternal instinct takes over. There is no time for anything, but it is to keep these two girls safe, so you immediately head for your home while you load with both, juggling to hold the bags as you run through the snowy streets.  
Once in your safe and warm home your mind at last clears up a bit. Let's see, you just brought two girls (one of which is barely a baby) to your house, not knowing if they have a family or even someone who takes care of them. What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Well, if someone does, it's definitely not good at it, you think while carefully unwrapping the smaller one, immediately notifying her weak and too thin appearance for a baby her age.

Well, first of all, you had to find something to feed these two poor things, then talk to them and... tell the police? You are not very sure.

So you get down to work: you carefully leave the older one on the sofa (before covering her with a couple of blankets you have), and you head with the youngest to the kitchen. Now that she is no longer wrapped in that jacket, you can observe her better, and you notice her great resemblance to the other girl; both have burgundy eyes and long black hair, although the baby's is clearly more wild and curly.

Without letting her go at any time you start to prepare a small feeding bottle, silently giving thanks for your sister's old babysitting job while you mix powdered milk with hot water. Once the feeding bottle is ready and you have checked that the temperature is correct you begin to feed her, slightly surprised when the baby begins to drink avidly. Good God, how long ago did she eat for the last time? Was there even someone to feed them?  
You are still thinking about this when a noise in the living room catches your attention. Quickly you head there, the little baby still in your arms, holding the bottle with her little hands while you hold it from behind to make sure she do not drink too fast.  
The older one has woken up, and is lying on the floor quite close to the couch, muttering something in a low voice while scowling, for her position and the blankets on the floor you can practically bet she fell off the couch in some way while trying to get up.  
She looks up from the floor, and frowns more deeply instantly as she sees you hold to what you suppose is her little sister.  
"私の妹、売春婦を解放する" she says gritting her teeth. By her tone you definitely believe that that was not a compliment, and therefore you decide to approach slowly and cautiously.  
"Okay, look: I'm not going to hurt you or her, I promise" you try to speak as slowly and clearly as possible "I just want to give you some food and a place to sleep, okay?"  
Her expression becomes confused, and you're not sure if she has understood you, but anyways you leave the room and go back to the kitchen.  
It takes you ten minutes to heat a can of soup (too vague to cook, much less in a situation like this), and serve it before taking it to the living room. The girl has risen from the floor and has managed to walk to your small table (wobbly), where she is supported at this time. She looks suspiciously at the food, before doing the same with you, and glances cautiously at the baby, who continues to drink the last drops of the bottle, unconcerned about the situation of her older sister.  
She slowly take a spoonful, and as soon as the taste of the soup touches her mouth the soup begins to disappear from the bowl, at a spewd that rivals that of the baby.  
Once she's finished, she sighs and she leans on the table, clearly calmer now that her stomach is not empty anymore. Her gaze goes back to the baby, who stopped drinking a while ago and now leans sleepily on your arms, her small mouth opens from time to time in small baby yawns. You quickly realize what she wants and, very carefully leave the baby in her arms.  
She looks at you in amazement, then at her, and then at the baby again. In the end she brings her lovingly against her chest and begins to rock her very slowly, while singing in a low voice a song whose lyrics you can not understand.  
Very slowly the baby begins to close her eyes and her chest rises and falls slowly in a calm breathing, however, the biggest one does not stop at any moment of rocking her or singing the mysterious lullaby.  
At last after several minutes the older one begins to tire too. She yawns softly, leaning against the wooden chair.  
And then, just before she fall asleep, she says something you CAN understand.  
"Thank you".  
It seems you have two more children to take care of.


	7. A new family (Megido x fem reader route) Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this series. As always I'll keep working, but maybe I'll give more preference to the new series of "A nurse in Alternia" or other series that I'm working with outside deviantart (I'm "HealerSilverEyes" in wattpad and "FreeCatnip329" in ao3 if a someone is interested).  
> Special thanks to kennifer64290 for being the first (and only) person who voted in the previous chapter ;), it really helps me a lot.  
> (NOTE: these are the notes published in deviantart)

"Oooooww"

"It's okay honey, we're almost done".

The sweet phrases kept coming out of your mouth while you continued to gently rub the soap over the little baby's hair. She expressed her disagreement by moaning and babbling, while unconsciously splashing the water out of the tub, wetting your clothes. You knew she did not like it, oh god you really knew it, but you had to clean her, especially after letting her spend half an hour in the yard digging with her game of archaeologist. Although it was worth it just to see her little face of illusion every time she found something in the small portion of earth and sand that you had as a garden.

“うわー、あなたはもっとよく湿って見える”

You sighed rinsing the baby's hair with warm water, you did not need to turn around to know it was Damara, in the same way that you did not need to know Japanese to know what kind of things she was saying. Although you wish you had noticed it during the first days, when you tried to communicate with her through an internet translator... although you prefer not to talk about it again...

Carefully you began to dry the little baby, before wrapping her small pale body in a soft (f/c) towel. You turned gently, placing the little girl on a small baby seat before beginning to dress her, ignoring the girl dressed in foreign clothes who insisted on looking absently at your leaning figure from behind. At last she sighed and decided to call you while pulling gently from the back of your shirt

"(Yy/nnn)" she said, lengthening your name excessively.

"Hmn?" Slowly you turned around looking at the young Asian girl you had just bathed a few minutes ago.

“私は私の髪で助けが必要です” a low and slightly embarrassed tone came out of

the girl's mouth. You smiled kindly, crouching at her level.

"In English sweetheart" you gently asked the Japanese girl.

You saw how her face blushed a slight reddish tone before she took a deep breath and tried to say the next sentence correctly.

"Need, help" she hesitated looking for the right words before continuing "my hair".

You nodded, a smile of pride on your lips as you walked at the little girl's side. Carefully you began to comb her long black hair still slightly damp, delicately tying it to form a simple Japanese hairstyle, thanks to the technique you had perfected during the months following your encounter with the two young sisters.

Ahh... you still remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. But no, it has been 3 good months since that event, and each day you fell in love with they more and more. Aradia, the youngest, was barely a little baby, but she had quickly won your heart with her laughter and little babblings and games. Damara, the eldest, (whose name took you several days to learn to pronounce) was somewhat more daring than the average girl of her age (what you had learned from the translator's incident), and had some trouble trusting at first sight, but inside she had her own sweet little heart, ready to open up to anyone with whom she had confidence. The Japanese problem had also proved difficult at first, but with effort and good intentions, you were slowly helping the older of the two sisters to start learning and adapting to the new language. Aradia was not yet of age to speak, so for the time being you preferred to focus on her sister.

You came back to reality when your fingers and the small comb separated from the long curly hair of the girl, that was now elegantly combed. You turned to pick up the baby, who was already fully dressed, and carried her into the living room, being quickly followed behind by Damara.

You sighed and sat relaxed on the sofa, picking up a feeding bottle of milk that you had previously prepared. With one hand you began to feed the baby, and with the other you turned on the television. The screen went on instantly and your attention was dragged by a newscast. The photos of different people arrested, each for a different reason, passed while the presenter's boring voice narrated in the background.

" _Finally, today one month has passed since the arrest of Lord English, who was calculated was to be the most dangerous criminal of (name of your country), and with him were arrested a group of people, allegedly forced to collaborate with their illegal businesses. Of these the most outstanding are-_ ".

"Mom!"

Suddenly you get out of your thoughts when Aradia, who until now has been drinking absentmindedly from her feeding bottle, say her first and only word, her little burgundy eyes looking directly at the illuminated screen. Immediately you direct your gaze there, and you surprise yourself by recognizing from among the three people who pose on arrest posters a young lady, more less your age, whose physical characteristics are practically the same as those of the two sisters.

You turn your head and your eyes focus on Damara, whose gaze is fixed on the small tv, her mouth completely open from the impression.

Holy shit...


End file.
